The Power Couple of Everything
by donnaspecter
Summary: -From how their friends found out, to the sequel of the god awful dinner party and taking big steps. This is a look inside Donnas and Harveys relationship that we all want to happen. This will be fluffy, funny and as little drama as possible. I had a funny idea about how Mike found out about them but then I decided to just carry on writting this:) Don t forget to review x -A
1. Chapter 1

Harvey and Donna have been dating for about a month now- it turned out to be everything but what Donna expected. She was spending almost every night at his place, sometimes they just cuddled and watched TV and they never got tired of it. Harvey was actually starting to open up about his feelings, every once in a while he would even say something like »gosh, I love you so much« or »you are too perfect« to her when they were just talking about random things. He would hold her hand and if they were in public or in the offices where they agreed not to show any signs of them being together for now she caught him staring at her or he just lightly brushed the palm of his hand on hers- it was like he just needed to touch her, to feel safe or something.

Harvey was confused in the best ways possible. He was a fool in love. Every morning when he woke up the first thing he did was stretch his hand to her side of the bed to make sure she was there. He couldn´t control his words, he just said what he was thinking and he wasn't scared to do it because he was sure she probably already knew what he was thinking about before he said it anyway. He didn't like that they haven't told anyone about them but he understood that no matter the fact that they have been waiting for this for over 12 years, there was no point in rushing. In a way- he loved being in their little bubble, entering his apartment has never been so calming- it was always just a place to sleep at and bring random ladies to. Now he looked forward to it every night because he had someone to come home to and in expand of only one month he had learned how to somehow leave work out of his mind when he was spending his evenings inside with his favourite person in the world.

It was all like some sort of a fairy tail. Of course they still fought sometimes but it was far different from what you would normally count as a couple-fighting. They would fight about things like: shall we order in or shall we cook? Shall Harvey take that pro-bono case or is it okay to put it on Mike to do it? Is Donna´s ass better in leggings or in her super tight dress. They felt like they have fought about everything normal couples fight about for the past 12 years and there were no issues left to discus for now. It came naturally to them to be together romantically. It all felt so normal and comfortable and they were the happiest they have ever been.

Harvey came to his office one day after a hot-make out session with Donna in the elevator (they took advantage of the 50 floors and the fact that they were alone in it) and he actually said: "How is life going Mike? Everything cool with you and Rachel?" and Mike was more shocked than ever. "Okay you are either dying or you just had sex this morning with some hot new chick?" joking around Mike didn't really expect to get an answer- unless sarcasm counted but on his second surprise in last 5 minutes Harvey said "You have no idea." And smiled.

"Okay, I don't know who she is and stuff but Harvey is in love. It has to be that. I saw him actually smile at one of the associates today and he held the door for me on the way out of the office. It is so weird and kind of scary. Who is she- a saint or something? The only time he ever acted like that before was when he did something good for Donna or when she complimented him but he always brushed it off when he saw me staring." said Mike to Rachel when he came home. They had no idea who it was- sure, the answer was right in front of them but after so many years of waiting for it to happen they didn't even think it was an option in this case.

"Poor Donna. I feel like she will be crushed when she finds out. And to think that about a month and a half ago when she broke up with Mitchell- she and Harvey were actually going to try…" Rachel was happy for Harvey, but she was sad as well because she knew that deep down, past all the walls Donna loved Harvey and for a second every once in a while when Harvey acted protective she thought he did too. "I think you should confront him tomorrow, I want to know who she is." Rachel said, waiting for Mike to respond but he just said "I always thought he will end up with Donna. Its kind of weird imagining him with someone else- I mean yes he has dated other woman. But love? That is not something I would expect. I will go ask him tomorrow morning, maybe I will catch a glimpse of his new girl.. if I go to his place early enough. I can imagine him reminding her that it is already half past six in the morning and that she has to go." Mike laughed but it was all forced, he didn't really know how to feel about. They went on about their evening, the thought of Harvey in love stuck in their head. They didn't even notice Donna acting differently. But Louis did.

He saw how she was getting lunch every day at the same time as Harvey- who by the way never took advantage of the lunch hours before. He caught her staring at her phone and laughing or taking over anything he had to arrange with Harvey like she wanted an excuse to talk to him. To think about them together was not a shock but for them to actually do it after so long- that was something Louis couldn't quite put his head around. He just kept his eyes on the watch for any other signs or waited for her to say something.

The next morning Mike woke up at about seven and after he and Rachel had breakfast together he changed his mind about going to Harvey´s place. He thought it would be to awkward if THE woman was actually there or if Harvey would be pissed at him for coming so early on a Saturday morning. "Come on Mike, do we really need to spend our weekend wondering who she is and if its even true? Can´t you just make an excuse- like bring some file over or anything like that?"

 **At Harvey´s place**

Donna woke up to a smell of fresh coffee and pancakes. "Am I in heaven?" she said in sarcastic tone and looked at Harvey who was standing there with a tray in his hands- pancakes, sliced fruit, Nutella and of course whipped cream. "I know I look heavenly but no." and winked at her, with his classical Specter grin. "I was talking about the food you asshole." She smiled at him. He stayed in bed next to her as she ate her breakfast, they talked about their weekend plans and how they should probably tell her mom about them next weekend since she was coming to town for Donna´s birthday anyway. After a morning in, they went for a run and then raced their way to the shower. Harvey just put on one of his comfortable shirts and sweatpants as he heard a knock on the door. Who the hell? He thought as Donna was still in the shower.

He made his way to the door, he looked like domestic guy and his place was just confirming it. Two plates in the sink, two wine glasses on the table, Donna´s shoes next to his and her coat on the hanger. Normally he would try to get rid of any sign of a serious relationship- even when it came to Scottie he couldn´t get himself to even imagine any of this. But with her, it is different. Like it is with everything. He smiles when she uses the "we" word in conversations or when she says "ours". He was happy when she spend the night and was even happier when he woke up next to her. He was up and ready for her to move in but he knew he needs to take it slow- for her sake. Lost in his thoughts he opened the door only to see Mike standing there like a puddle of awkwardness.

Harvey couldn't help- a laugh escaped his mouth as he said "What is my son doing here? I thought I only have custody of you from Monday to Friday?" and winked, he remembered that Donna was still in the shower and probably didn't hear his warning for her not to come out because someone might see her. With Mike in particular- Harvey knew he would connect the dots in a second. "Omg you need to tell me who she is, what is wrong with you? The Harvey I Know would roll his eyes and try to get rid of me as soon as possible." Mike said half confused, half impressed when he made his way inside. "Well I would like to get rid of you I just don't how to do it right now since you are already inside. Is there any reason you came here on a Saturday?"

Since he was completely ignoring the statement about the girl cause he was to worried that Donna would come out of the shower before Mike left, Mike decided to just dive into it. "I just decided to ask you in person so you won´t have time to lie, like you would have if I asked you over the phone. Are you dating someone? You have been so weird lately, human in a creepy way." Mike smiled. "Human you say, and what was I before? You know what, don't even answer this one." Harvey laughed before finishing. "You know what Mike, lets just put it this way- I am going through some positive transitions at the moment, taking it slow and stuff so when I will be ready to talk to you about it I will let you know." He said with a warmer tone that he intended to.

"I am done with explaining my emotions to you for today." he laughed. Mike was now even more curious than before he came to his place. "Okay dad" was all he could say and smiled as widely as possible, to make sure Harvey knew that he understood him- or at least pretended that he did. When he was just about to ask him about the Preston case they have been working their asses of he heard someone walking from the other side of the room. At first he didn't think he heard right until he saw Harvey panic. "We will talk about it on Monday Mike, I really think you should go now."

Mike was now more curious than ever and he was making sure to take the slowest steps possible to maybe just see a little of the wander woman. He didn´t really have to because the second he was about to leave he heard her voice say "Harvey, where is my dress? I couldn´t find it anywhere and as I can recall you took it off of me yesterday." And when he saw Harvey burying his hands in his face he realised that wasn´t just any womans voice. That in fact was DONNA´s voice.

"Oh my God."


	2. Chapter 2

NEXT CHAPTER IS HERE :) I´d like to thank you all for amazing reviews, follows and favorites. Some of you said that you would like to see a little drama but still happy moments as well- so that way it feels like its even more Harvey and Donna- here it is! xx

"Oh my God."

Was all Mike could say before he saw Donna get to the front door, she was wearing Harvey´s shirt, underwear and her hair was still wet from the shower. "Oh my God." Was the only thing that escaped Donna´s mouth as well when she saw Mike. She glanced at Harvey who was now just looking at Mike, staring in fact, and she did the same for about two seconds until she realised how childish they were acting. There was no way back now. Mike felt more uncomfortable than ever- from what Donna said, from how she looked, he now could see that she definitely was the woman he and Rachel wondered about. "Of course its her" he said out loud- didn't mean to say it. "Mike, I just. I am so sorry you had to see this happen. I didn't know someone came by, I was in the shower and I.."

"We have been together for over a month now, trying to keep it to ourselves. I have never been happier and I love her." Harvey finished what Donna was somehow going to explain. Mike and Donna both looked at him and Harvey just smiled. "The fact that me being humanly still amazes you all is kind of offensive." Harvey stated and Donna started cracking up. If it had been anyone other than Mike the whole situation would be a lot more awkward. "So mom and dad are officially together? You finally decided to take the plunge." Mike said with his most excited tone. And Harvey and Donna looked at him laughing. "Well I just kind of talked about our sexual activities yesterday in front of you and also Harvey said the L word. Also I am standing in front of you in Harvey´s shirt so I think that's kind of obvious smarty pants." Donna said in her smart yet sarcastic tone. When Mike left their apartment about an hour later, trying to forget how everything happened he went home, more excited than ever to talk to Rachel.

 **Harvey**

When he knew what was happening- that Mike was indeed going to see Donna, his heart stopped for a second. He knew she wanted to take it slow, she said it her self: _There is no point in rushing._

He was insecure about them in a way because he thought she might get to scared now that its all for real. Now that Mike- out of all people, blew away their own little bubble they have been under for longer than Harvey might have wanted. It was for the first time in his life that he opened his heart to this level to anyone, he didn't regret it but a fear of being left, of the person he cared so much about tearing his heart out started haunting him the second Mike left. He couldn't push himself to talk about it all to Donna yet, so he just said " I am going for a quick run. Will be back in half an hour or so…" and left without any more explanation.

Running away from a conversation that might have left him without everything he wanted in life.

 **Donna**

After Mike saw it all, she thought it was all funny and a good story to tell one day. But after she saw Harvey get off the sofa the second Mike left and go for a run- a run from talking about them, she thought, her heart stopped. Donna was scared if he maybe still wasn't as ready as he said. Before she had a chance to even respond to him he has left the apartment leaving her with thoughts she didn't think she would ever have to face again. _What if this all is not what he really wants?_

She had said things like: T _here is no point in rushing -_ to make him more comfortable, to take it slow for his sake but she didn't think he needed It that desperately. She stood up, she felt dizzy and shivers went down her spine. Donna knew it was all coming from her head, the feeling of being scared, of having her heart broken by him, the only man she could ever imagine herself be with. Harvey was running away from her, in more than one way- she thought. She made her way to the nearest window, it was about 4pm now, Donna was looking out to the bussy streets of New York City. Breathing in slowly, breathing out even slower. _Maybe I should go before he has a chance to rip my heart out?_

"Damn it Donna!?" she said to herself, mad at her thoughts. She decided to wait for him, if she was doing it in some way, for years, she can wait a second longer for him to come back. They will need to talk about it. And the thought of it made her sick to her stomach.

And it all came faster than she thought- Harvey stormed into the apartment, breathing so quick that it looked like he ran all the way back to the apartment.

"Donna we need to talk. I hate it." And suddenly she forgot how to breath. IT was really happening. "If you hate being with me so much, than I am sorry. I should probably leave." And the tears were running down her face.

"NO, Donna! I don't hate being with you. I hate the thought of NOT being with you. I hate that you don't want people to know about us, I understand the need to take it slow- but I have been working my ass off to show you how much I care. I always believed that caring makes you weak but you made me realise it makes you human. More human than I would ever care to admit to anyone, but you. I hate the thought of not having you around anymore. You showed me this new world that I never thought I wanted. In fact I pitied people who had it and now I can´t imagine not having this with you anymore. All of it. You stocking my whole fridge with Chunky Monkey and leaving your clothes on the floor and having makeup all over my bathroom, and..."

Donna realised they did it again- he thought she needed to take it slow, she thought he needed to take it slow. Turns out, what they needed was to tell each other what they thought they knew. At this point, listening to Harvey talk like that made her body fill up with even more love, it was like she was about to get high by the words he was saying. She wanted to cry happy tears and hug him forever, but all she could physically do was to listen to him.

"I love how we go down the street and people give you that "damn she is hot" look and I feel more jealous than ever. I am not used to this. I am not used to NOT denying the feelings I have for you. Once I started realising that this was for real- that I would have to deal with them I was scared. But I wasn't scared of being with you, I was scared that once I gave myself into this I knew I wouldn't be able to live without you. On any level. Ever again."

Harvey said it all. There we no more words left to say. He felt bare, exposing his emotions to her. He looked her in the eyes with fear, only to see she had tears running down her face.

"Harvey, from the second you kissed me for the first time after more than 10years all I wanted to do was scream it from the roof tops. I just didn't think you were ready to do that. I wanted to take it slow, like I did with everything with you. Your love to me is the most precious thing in my life and I didn't want to risk it by rushing. I was ready to tell everyone the second I felt your lips on mine. I just didn't think you were."

Harvey was more relieved than ever. He realised that they were doing the same mistakes they have been doing for the past decade. Doing what they thought the other wanted without asking each other what that actually was.

"You would think that two smart people like us would actually bother to ask each other about their wishes and not just assume." Harvey said, seeing a little smile forming on Donnas lips. "Come here and kiss me you idiot." Said Donna, and a second later she felt his hands wiping the tears of her face and the moment he kissed her, she knew that every broken piece of her heart was put back together.

Yay, a little drama with a happy ending, for now :) I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I loved writing it. Don´t forget to leave a review- I take all of your suggestions into consideration xx What do you want to see next?

-A xx


	3. Chapter 3

**Back with a new chapter! I** **am sorry that it took over a week but I was busy finishing the other story I have and studying. Now I will try to update here as much as possible! I hope u will enjoy this chapter & thank you for AMAZING reviews. They make writing even more fun and give me motivation xxx**

After what was anything but the day Harvey and Donna imagined – with Mike finding out and all, they sat on the sofa. Donna was stealing Harvey´s food- like she always did and he looked at her every once in a while and laughed because she thought he didn't know. They were half way through the movie when Donna´s phone started buzzing like crazy.

"I should really check my phone. Can´t keep the other ten boyfriends waiting." Said Donna. Harvey smiled and handed her the phone. "Say hello to those fellow admirers." And winked.

Donna saw that she had 5 messages from Rachel. _It looks like Mike told her_ she thought. Although she and Rachel have been best friends for a long time- when Harvey said he wasn't telling Mike until they decided to tell Jessica as well, Donna decided to keep it from Rachel too. Now that Mike found out- she was planning on telling her but of course Mike beat her to it.

She laughed when reading Rachel´s messages:

 _Sun, 7.15pm Hello Donna. I was just wondering- what are you doing tonight? Or should I say who? ;)_

 _Sun, 7.20pm HELLOOOO, I think I deserve an explanation little missy in love._

 _Sun, 7.22pm I am not backing out Donna. Just sayin´ x_

 _Sun, 7.25pm Soo… How was it? When did it happen?_

And before she had a chance to read the last message she saw Harvey talking the phone out of her hands in a matter of a half a million second and running with it to the nearest bathroom and locking the door. "Oh my god Harvey, what are we- 12? Give me my phone back. You are not going to write to Rachel how good you are in bed pretending it is me because I know that's exactly what you are going to do you asshole. Harvey!"

He just kept laughing. _It was probably the best idea he ever had_ he thought. "I have no idea what you are talking about Donna." He said with a funny tone.

"I will send a photo of you playing with dolls when you were 5 to every client and senior partner if you don't come out immediately Harvey." Stated Donna leaning on the door, and she knew it was only a matter of seconds before he came out, with his loser face on and handing her the phone.

"How do you know about that photo Donna?" said Harvey. Shestarted laughing "Oh you are not the only Specter that adores me. Your father send it to me one day. I didn't even have to ask him." And she smiled at the memory of Harvey´s dad.

It really only took a second for Harvey to come out of the bathroom. He handed her the phone, looked her in the eye and said "Harvey 399 324, Dona 0" and a laughed escaped his mouth. "I send it before I even locked the door, babe."

"You are such an asshole. What did u write to her?" said Donna with her most annoying voice. She opened her messages and started reading out loud " _You have no idea Rachel. I thought I was good, turns out I wasn't- compared to Harvey. Its appropriate to scream God. You know what I mean ;))?_ OH MY GOD HARVEY ARE YOU KIDDING ME?" she practically screamed. By now, Harvey was laughing like crazy. He barely had a chance to catch a breath.

Donna made her way to the sofa and gave him that scary look she always gave when he pissed her off. They were interrupted by a noise of Donna´s phone. It was Rachel.

 _Hi Harvey._

Donna started laughing when she read a message out loud like it was the most important thing in the world. Harvey rolled his eyes "well, it's the truth anyway."  
"Oh we will see about that." Said Donna, she winked at him and she couldn't help but laugh about the whole situation. If this was what living with Harvey is- she never wanted it to end.

"Sounds like a challenge." After that Harvey walked right behind her and hugged her, so his hands felt like a safe blanket on her. It was nice, comforting and it felt like she was home- home in his arms. And there was no doubt that Harvey felt the same. He was holding his world, not wanting to ever feel what life would be without it.

 **The next day**

It was about the 50th time they drove together in Rays car to work. Although they kept their relationship private to everyone else, they knew Ray wouldn't even ask questions, he would just understand.

So they just went on with their day, talking while he drove them to the offices. "I think we should tell Jessica today. Your mom is coming to town this weekend anyway so I think I should tell Jessica too." Harvey waited for Donnas response. "If Jessica heard you talk about her like she was your mom she would kill you." Smiled Donna.

"Oh gosh I am the best son she never had." Said Harvey, he smiled and looked through the window. They were getting closer to the building they worked in.

When they stepped out of the car Donna looked at her hair for one last time and Harvey gave her a quick kiss because he knew he would have to behave for the whole day, like nothing is going on between them. And that was hard.

He was interrupted by feeling her hand slipping into his. Their fingers intertwined and he gave her a shocked look. It was 8.30am on a Monday and their co-workers were everywhere. "I don't want to pretend anymore Harvey. Whats the point?" she said and he kissed her, that kiss was a lot longer than the one before. It was his way of saying that he didn't want to pretend either.

They walked inside, and just as they made their way to the elevator they saw Louis. Harvey gave Donna a questioning look and it meant two things: 1) we always do the elevator making out 2) I don't think that Louis is the best person to tell about them right now.

Donna- who like always, knew what he as thinking said "I think we should go in there and tell him. Sooner we do it, sooner the trouble is over. And about the other thing- there is always the file room, so don't worry cry baby." And smiled.

"I knew you always fantasised about us in the file room." Said Harvey, winked at her and started walking with her hand in his towards the elevator before it had a chance to close.

"Good morning Louis" said Donna and Harvey, both at the same time and in the most casual voices possible. Louis noticed their hands before he had a chance to greet them back and his blood started raising. "What the hell?"

"Good morning is what people say when they see each other, in the morning." Said Harvey, trying to piss him of even more- but it was all fun and games and they both knew it. "Cut the crap Harvey, are you serious Donna? This guy? I mean, yes he is disturbingly handsome but come on, you can do so much better."

"You think I am handsome, Louis?" Harvey laughed, it was just like he expected. Louis made a scene out of something he couldn't change. Ever. Donna was quiet for the whole 10 floor up- that's how long this conversation has been going on for. Harvey looked at her, concerned- it wasn't like her to be quiet for that long. And to tell the truth, Donna was kind of nervous because she still worked for Louis so it was more important to her that he was okay with it than to Harvey. Of course no matter what he said- nothing could change them but it would be easier to work with him. "Louis, I think we both know why I chose Harvey and it has very little do to with his disturbingly good looks." She smiled and looked him in the eyes. Louis knew it and he also knew that whatever happened between them to finally make them realise what was going on- it should have happened years ago. "I am happy for you guys." Said Louis, looking at Donna and then at Harvey. The elevator reached the 50th floor and he exited it, not noticing that Harvey and Donna didn't.

Before Donna had a chance to step out of the elevator he pushed her against the wall and kissed her. She, always one step ahead of him closed the door and pressed "1" so they had all the way back down, and up to catch up on what was now becoming a part of their daily routine. The way he kissed her made her weak at her knees and even if people would come in they knew they wouldn't even notice being interrupted nor would they care. When they were together, the whole world around them became a blur and in those times they were the happiest.

Before they had a chance to go any further, the elevator door did open and it was Jessica. Of hundreds of people they wouldn't even care if saw them- it had to be her. She, being Jessica didn't even think about it before stepping into the elevator and closing the door right before one of their associates could step in. "damn it, and the make out section of this elevator ride is over" Said Harvey so quietly that only Donna could hear him and she chuckled. This was bad, really bad. She was pretty sure that Jessica saw Harveys hand in her blouse and that there was very little of her lipstick left on her since Harvey had a big pink stain on his lips. She decided to just start talking since Jessica was looking at them in that look she gave when she wanted explanation- one eyebrow slightly up, scaring them without even opening her mouth.

"So, I know it might come out as a surprise but as you can probably tell by this whole situation Harvey finally stopped being stupid and acknowledged the fact that he is a loser without me." Said Donna. She knew that Jessica loved it when she made fun out of Harvey and that was the best approach to this subject. Harvey looked at her and smiled. Although it was said as a joke, it was true.

"Sorry we didn't tell you before, we just agreed not to tell anyone but than Mike walked in on us when.." and before he had a chance to finish Jessica said "Okay I don't need to know what he walked in on you doing. I just know that we have cameras in these elevators and that I saw two security guards looking at the computer like they saw heaven and when they saw me looking at them like I was about a second away from getting them fired they told me what they were looking at. And I don't think I have to say anything else." Donnas face froze, and she went over every single time they rode this elevator since they were together and just when she almost came to that dreamy Friday elevator ride up she will think about when she will be old she decided not to think any further. Harvey on the other hand said "those son of bi*ches saw her boobs. I am going to kick their asses." Before he had a chance to say anything else Jessica started laughing. "I think you have me to thank for warning you. I also thought it was kind of funny to wait for the elevator to come down and open the door on you two. I cant have you come late to the office every morning because of this." It was said as a joke than anything else and at that moment Donna was thankful for Jessicas kind reaction to all of this. "Thank you Jessica." She said with a smile on her face. "If he is ever an asshole to you, let me know. And it was about time." And with those words she exited the elevator and left them smiling widely.

"I think that we should go out now before your mom comes magically to this elevator since that's where everyone seems to be today." Said Harvey. Donna gave him another kiss before they exited it finally.

Harvey walked her to her cubicle at Louises desk. He still hated it but he knew it was for the best. She was with him in a thousand time better way now. "Now all that's left to do is tell your mom. She is still coming Saturday right?" said Harvey, looking at her as she was looking for something in the desk.

"yes she is, but she has no idea. She always gives me crap about not being with you since she finds you soo attractive but this will shock her." Said Donna, looking at him. "Well I think you mom is attractive to." Said Harvey, trying to annoy her.

"Ew, that's not the way to hit on ladies" Mike winked at Donna and gave Harvey some weird look as he made his way towards them, hearing what they were talking about. "Always here when you aren't supposed to be, Mike." Said Harvey and it only took Mike a second to say something back "Always at the right place at the right time." He smiled, thinking about how he found out about them. He was happy for them and to see how happy his best friend was- made him even more excited. "Sorry to interrupt, I need Harvey in the conference room." And as they made their way to the other side of the hall Rachel appeared.

As they- Donna and Rachel started talking Donna felt a sharp pain in her head. She sat down, hearing weird noises. "Donna, are you okay? Omg whats going on? SOMEONE CALL 911?!" was the last thing she heard Rachel say before she collapsed on the floor.

 **Dramaaa! I just had to do something in the end of this chapter. Dont worry, I will update soon and as I said this story is and will still be mostly fluff but I just decided to add some stuff to make it more interesting. I will update soon! Who is excited for the sequel of the "god awful dinner party" :D I cant wait to write that chapter!  
But for now- dont forget to review! I love hearing your opinions! **

**-A xxxx**


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! :) Thank you all sooo much for leaving such amazing reviews since the last chapter. Your support means the world to me and it gives me so much motivation to keep going. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **-A xxx**

He hated the smell of the hospital, he hated the white walls, people rushing around and he hated that he felt like the walls were closing in to him. Rachel, Mike, Jessica and Louis were walking around, trying to be calm while waiting for the past 1 hour for doctors to tell what happened to Donna. In the meantime- they had Harvey to take care of. He hasn´t spoken a word since he heard that Donna collapsed on the floor and they didn´t know how to make him talk.

He was crushing, crushing inside, not knowing how to breathe. Openly loving her was one thing, but this- having to experience a life without her in it- even if it was just for an hour, it scared the hell out of him. He knew who he was- or more accurately- who he wasn´t without her. He just didn´t think he would ever have to feel it again. Harvey knew that she will be fine, she had to be, but just the thought of something happening to her, something he couldn´t get her out of made him want to not live a second longer. She was his life now, she has always been in a way- but now that he had admitted it to himself it was scary. For the first time in his life, emotions took the better out of him and all that was left was an exterior of a person he is when she is around.

»I have good news.« the doctor said as he made his way to the group of them. Harvey looked up, the word _good news_ echoing in his head, making it easier for him to breathe. »It wasn´t any sort of a heart attack which is what we were most concerned about. She fainted because of her low blood pressure, which in most cases isn´t a sign of any big trouble or anything that should cause concern. She just needs to take some rest and get hydrated because she was pretty dehydrated when she was brought in here-I believe that was one of the reasons why this whole thing happened. However, her blood tests showed that her level of HCG is higher than it is supposed to be so we need to get a few things checked of the list before we say anything else. Again- nothing to worry about, you can go see her but she is asleep so you will have to stay quiet since it is important for her to get as much rest as possible. We will keep you posted if it comes to any changes but I highly doubt that.«

Before Harvey had a chance to thank the doctor, Jessica nodded and thanked him as he made his way out of the waiting room. »Thanks God, that is good news.« said Mike, waiting for Harvey to say anything. Rachel stood up, put a hand on Harvey´s shoulder and said »I think that we should all get going. Will you go see Donna or should I call Ray?« Everyone looked at him as if they were begging him to finally open his mouth. »I need to see her.« is all he said before standing up and walking towards the room she was staying in.

He opened the door to see her sleeping, she looked peaceful, tired, but more beautiful than any woman he has ever seen asleep in his life. He sat down next to her, carefully took her hand in his and exhaled deeply. »You are never allowed to do this again because If you do, I might just end up in the hospital next to you. I, I... I was never good with feelings but this just made me realise how much I love you Donna and my life without you in it, well, it just is not life worth living. All I could think about for the past few hours is that I would give everything I ever had, I have and will ever have to be with you for the rest of my life.«

He knew she was asleep and he also knew that no matter how much of a changed man he is he could never say that to her when she was listening. He laid his head down on her bed and fell asleep in a matter of seconds. Just before he could space out in the world of dreams, he made a promise to himself to never let her go.

The truth was, she heard it all, she was asleep but as he made his way to her bed the sound of his voice woke her up immediately. She knew that it was for the best to let him talk and she listened. With every word that came out of his mouth she loved him even more. By the end of his speech it took all of the energy she had left to keep the tears inside. She loved him to the point where she felt like she would drown in feelings but she was still too weak from fainting to say anything. Before she had a chance to go through everything he just said she fell asleep. Promising herself to never give up on him, no matter how hard it would get.

 **5 days later**

The past five days have been a rollercoaster for all of them. Harvey talked to Louis and he made Donna stay at home for the rest of the week since Harvey needed her to be at her best at the weekend since It was Donna´s birthday and her mom was coming to town for dinner. He had to manage things at the firm and when he came back he took care of her like she was made of glass. What happened on Monday made it all to clear about what she meant to him and he was taking care of her with all of his being. She appreciated it but being Donna she wanted to do everything on her own.

The accident scared her and she wasn't getting the actual blood test results until Monday but now she had other things to think about-what will her mom have to say about her and Harvey being together? Every time she tried to think about it the memory of _the god awful dinner party_ creeped in and she started laughing like crazy.

"What are you laughing about?" said Harvey while making his way inside. It was a few minutes past seven and the weekend had officially started for them. He walked in and hugged her from behind. He buried his head in her hair and kissed her neck. She turned around and kissed him. "The last time you saw my mom." She answered his previous questions. "You made me laugh, its not my fault I spat that piece of shrimp in her hair." He said, with that innocent tone. She rolled her eyes in her annoyance and sat down on the sofa. He did the same. "I think we should cook something Italian. You said your mom loves pasta right? We could go out tomorrow and buy stuff and while we are out we could go pick up a new dress for your date tomorrow night after your mom leaves." He said. "Oh really, I have a date tomorrow?" said Donna, intrigued. He smiled- "The word date doesn't even begin to cover it." Harvey winked at her and she hugged him. "Thank you Harvey."

He was still on the edge, scared of the results that were coming in on Monday. He knew she was fine- at least she looked fine, but until the paper said that everything was okay he couldn't really relax. But he knew it was his job to make this her best birthday ever and oh boy had he out done himself. Harvey knew that for her- the pain, the worry and everything else- it was all worth it.

 **Ahhhh who is excited for the dinner party? And the date? I am! I know this wasn't a long chapter BUT I didn't want to put the next day in this chapter since all the important events are happening then. I promise to update in a few days if not this weekend. And also: What do you think the results from the hospital will say?**

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter- as always don't forget to review and let me know your thoughts and predictions! Xx**

 **-A xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Back with an early update- like I promised. Thank you for reviews, I enjoyed reading them! I hope u like this chapter, it might be the longest one I have ever done! Xx**

It was Saturday morning and they had a long day ahead of them. The air was crisp and the streets of NYC were as busy as usual. They have just finished shopping for food and Donna´s dress- which took a lot longer than gathering the groceries, and now they were enjoying an early lunch in their favourite restaurant. It became their place a few months ago- the first time they went on a real date. It was really elegant, yet simple and warm. The tables were white and the glass covering them was decorated with different quotes written on it by people who worked in the restaurant. Just as Donna left the table to go to the bathroom Harvey saw familiar face enter. He felt his hands become slippery and his mood dropped just by seeing that guy.

It was the _Travis Tanner of Harvard._ His name was Rob and he was the only person that really got to Harvey in that negative way back in the days- just like Tanner did now. He made his way to the table and didn't hesitate for a second to annoy him. "Well, well, If it isn't the famous Harvey Specter eating alone. Did one of your one night stands leave you?" and he did it. He successfully pissed him of. Harvey knew that Rob was only doing it because he had a wife and 3 children and that was the only thing that Rob had and Harvey didn't- hence why he always made sure to remind Harvey of it.

Before he had a chance to respond Donna came back- saving the day, like always. "Excuse me, unless you are here to bring us dessert sir, I think you should leave because you are taking away my appetite." and she gave Rob that look that could bring to the knees everyone, even Jessica. "Oh and who is this gorgeous woman?" said Rob- he was sure she was just one of those _one time girls_ Harvey had but she was so beautiful that even Rob- who loved his wife couldn't take his eyes off of her.

"Donna, Donna Specter." said Donna before Harvey had a chance to say anything again. He choked on his drink and looked up, hell, he loved the way that sounded but he was shocked. Rob was quiet for a second, his ego just fell down for about 1000 feet and it felt like he lost the only thing he had over Harvey- now even his wife was a knock out.

"Um, well, you did good Harvey. She is something else." said Rob. "I know, I know. Never underestimate the power of a Harvey Specter." stated Harvey, he was happy to see how Robs pride ran away as fast as it came. "Now I would like to enjoy this lunch with my husband." Donna looked at Rob, making sure the word _husband_ stood out and he got the signal, removing himself out of their sight.

"Wow, that was fun. We should do this more often." said Donna looking at Harvey who was blown away by how the whole situation played out. "How did u know what to say Donna? This was like adding salt to his wound and I loved every second of it." Harvey was looking at her with admiration. "Oh when will you learn- I am Donna. I know."

 **In the evening**

Donna was now putting on her earing, smoothing out her dress and brushing out her curls. Her mom was going to be there any second and she knew that just the fact that they decided to have the dinner at Harvey´s place will be enough of a hint for her mom to connect the dots. She was think about the past few months, how she had never felt this happy and content in her life and how everything was turning out the way it was supposed to. She still had that _chip on her shoulde_ r, the Monday accident scared her and as much as she knew inside what was going on- the nervous feeling she felt thinking about it made her block it out of her head, for now.

She was practically living at Harvey´s, she couldn't remember the last time she spend the night at her apartment and day after day she saw Harvey pushing down wall after wall. There were still times that he had his days of coldness but she knew that she would have to accept that as a part of him. But the fact that on Monday, she will probably receive a conformation of what has been taking over her mind for days now scared her to the core.

She was so lost in thoughts that she didn't see Harvey looking at her reflection in the mirror. He made his way to her and hugged her. "We might as well just be the most attractive couple that ever set foot on this Earth." She smiled at his words "Oh that's just such a Harvey thing to say." and rolled her eyes. They were disturbed by the ringing sound of the doorbell.

"It is now or never." said Harvey, exhaling deeply. He didn't know why he was so nervous to see Donna´s mom but the fact that the reason of his fear was unknown didn't make it any easier.

 **Donna´s mom POV**

When your daughter calls you to tell that she is in a very serious relationship- that she has found "the one", every mom would feel exactly two things- _number one:_ excitement and _number two:_ nervousness because you never know what might happen.

Unless your daughter is in her late thirties and has always been in love with her boss, best friend and everything else that one person can be to you and has let every great guy go because of him. The way I felt- well, I was shocked and to be honest I had no idea what happened to make that switch in her head that was turned on _Harvey_ turn to _No-Harvey._

I have always understood where she came from- he is incredibly handsome, has his life in order, is charming and absolutely has that thing about him that drives all women crazy but she is Donna. Every mother thinks of her child as the perfect human being but Donna really is. She is funny, witty, just the right attractive amount of confident and incredibly beautiful. To top it all of- she reads people like a first grade book and she could find the catch in every person. Except him.

She got caught up in his charm and for the biggest part of her adulthood I have watched her wander off every once in a while and then after he brought some hot stranger to her sight -that worked like a cold shower and she was over him… for the next five minutes. She has always denied it but if there is one thing every mom knows- is her child and I knew from the day I met him at that dinner party over 12 years ago that he will be the death trap to my little girl.

So you can understand my surprise when my daughter, who has been in love with the same man for basically her whole adulthood calls you to talk about her boyfriend. That surprise went away as quickly as it came when I got the address to the dinner for her birthday where I was supposed to meet her specially man. Turns out, It was a reunion with the guy I thought she finally got over and I was now more than ever, in determination to find out what finally switched in his head- going from _Bachelor_ to _Good enough for Donna._

 **The party**

As Donnas mom made her way into the apartment Donna started reading her immediately. She saw how her mom looked around and her eyes widened- she was impressed by his place. Then she saw that Harvey was putting the plates on the table, delicately trying to make it all look good and a smiled appeared on her face. "Hello, mom! I have missed you so much!" said Donna, hugging her mom tightly. No matter how old you get, moms hug always work as a therapy session- puts you in the place and fills you up with positive energy. "Missed you too sweetie, we have a lot to talk about. But first- happy birthday!" she gave her a sincere smile and squeezed her into another hug and gave her a nicely wrapped box with a present inside. Donna put it aside to open later and lead her mom to the table, to talk to Harvey.

"Miss Paulsen" was all he said before giving her a hand and instead she hugged him. "Nice to see you again Harvey, I have to say- I was surprised to learn you guys finally got around your stubbornness and did something about this thing that has been going on for a decade." And she smiled, winking at him. "Well, we keep hearing that from everyone but you know how some things take time." said Harvey, giving her a quick peck on the cheek and showing her where to sit.

The dinner was relaxed and really chatty. Donna made Harvey laugh all the time, trying to make him spit out a piece of food like she did the last time but Harvey thought- _two can play that game._ And they were going back and forth with their usual banter, Donna´s mom just watching them, seeing how much they really loved each other.

When it was time for dessert Harvey stood up and went into the kitchen to prepare it, leaving them alone. "Soo…honey, is this it?" said her mom, carefully looking at her, impatiently waiting for the answer.

Donna knew that with her mom, just a simple _yes_ answer won´t be enough, so she tried her best. "You know mom, how some places feel really comfortable, homely even? Like that tree house I used to play in with my friends when I was young, or our living room at home when the fire was on and the air outside was crisp and you would put a blanket over me. That's how I feel when I have him around. He just provides this insane amount of comfort that I would now- that he had shown it to me- never be able to live without." said Donna. She knew how carried away she got, but it was her mom. The person she talked most comfortably to and what she just said- was true, way too true.

"I know and I am so happy for you. I just hope he doesn't change his mind one day because.." and before she had a chance to finish her sentence Donna put her arm in the air, motioning her mom to stop talking. "Let me tell you this- there are two Harvey´s. There is the one that the whole world, including you and even some of his friends know- the Harvey that always wins and would do everything to have things his way. That goes through women like an addict through cigarettes and is basically a narcissist with good hair and a fat wallet. And then, mom, here is the Harvey that if you are the luckiest person in this world you get to experience. He is incredibly charming, generous, loyal, kind and passionate in every way possible. That's the guy I fell in love with and he has proven to me in so many ways that the 1st Harvey that 99% of this world knows is just the mask- and what´s hiding behind it is the man I love and he took of the mask for me and I will be forever grateful he did that."

Donna´s mom was processing what her daughter just said, she understood and more than ever she finally knew what her daughter saw in Harvey. "Donna, you have this glow when you talk about him. Or maybe you just have it and it´s really different and I haven't seen it before on you. Are you..?" and before she could finish the sentence that got Donnas hands sweaty the second she knew where her mom was going with it Harvey walked in the dining room with dessert.

"Oh, sorry. Did I interrupt anything? Dessert is ready." Said Harvey and put the most deliciously looking chocolate cheesecake in front of them. "No, you just came at the right time." Stated Donna, leaning in to kiss him. And she meant it- If he had come any second later the whole evening would go in a completely different direction.

"Do you have any other plans tonight for my daughter?" said Donna´s mom, looking at Harvey. "Well, it is her birthday so I am going to spoil her rotten. We are going out for a special adventure around the town. But I can´t say much since I have spent days trying to keep it away from this one." He gave a glare to Donna. "and as you know- keeping things from her is hard since she is basically a CIA agent and finds out everything." He finished his sentence and mom started laughing- completely getting what he meant.

As the evening progressed and it was time for her to leave Donna went to quickly change before they were going out themselves. Harvey had a chance to talk to Donna´s mom real quick in private.

"There is something really serious I wanted to talk about with you." said Harvey. He had that look on his face, like his life will depend on Donna´s moms reaction as he explained what was going on in his head, trying not to panic and finish it all before his other half came back from the bedroom.

As Donna came back, she was ready for their night out. She was wearing a long, V-neck Prada dress that made Harvey weak at his knees and it was really hard for him to focus on his conversation with Donna´s mother. "I understand." Was the last thing Donna heard her mom say before she joined them in the hallway, curious to know what serious topic was going on before she came back.

As she said her goodbyes mom quickly turned around and whispered into Harvey´s ear "I know about the shrimp accident by the way. It was nice to not get any food in my hair this time." and a small laugh escaped her mouth as she smiled at him and left, living Harvey open mouthed. That seemed to be the charm of Paulsen women.

 **Yaay- the dinner party is done! Who is excited for the date!? I cant wait to write it, but for now- don't forget to leave your reviews. They truly mean the world to me! and don't worry- the results of Donnas test will come soon. I hope you keep enjoying this story & please write me all your suggestions as well.**

 **-A xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello! I have never been this excited to update than I am today! Before you get to this chapter I would like to say that I really hope you enjoy it because I poured my heart into it- I got so emotional while writing it bc they mean so much to me and I just hope that we get to see their happy ending once. For now- fanfics will have to do haha. Like always- PLEASE review bc it gives me motivation and I love hearing from everyone xxx**

As they entered the elevator from Harvey´s pent house Donna reached for his hand, their fingers intertwined and they both closed their eyes for a moment. It was an interesting thing they did, neither of them aware of the other doing the same- whenever they hugged, kissed or held hands they took a second or two to appreciate the moment without the outside world interrupting.

"Soo… is there anything special I need to know about this date?" said Donna, she was really excited and needed to hear clues. "Actually, since you asked- we will be driving separately, you are going with Ray. I am going to drive my Mustang and well, you will understand the rest once you get to the car."

"Wow, seems like Harvey Specter actually planned something." Harvey smiled at her, she had no idea what he actually did. He has always been aware of his general awesomeness, but the plan he came up with this week will be called _the most genius idea in the history of his glory_ long after this day will be over.

Donna for once in her life had absolutely no idea what he planned. No clue. At first she thought they were going out for dinner but they had one already with her mom and why would they drive out for dinner in separate cars? And Harvey drove his Mustang on two occasions- first being when he won big and the second being- well when he won bigger and she knew for sure he wasn't taking her out to play poker. She shook her head and a laugh escaped her mouth, _stop analysing_ is a mental note she made before stepping out of the elevator, walking into the lobby.

The first thing she saw was Ray, standing there with a bouquet of flowers. When she turned around to give Harvey a questioning look he was gone- nowhere to be seen. As she started panicking because she didn't like being confused Ray approached her and gave her the flowers.

"Compliments from as well as this letter, which he said specifically to me that you have to read on the drive to our location. Now we should probably get going since it will be 10 o´clock soon."

She stared at him blankly for a second- flowers and a letter? This might as well just be the most confusing 10 minutes of her life. As she sat down and got comfortable in the car she opened the letter. Ray started driving. "How long do we have before we will be wherever we are going to?" said Donna. "It will take about 15minutes. Enjoy the letter." Said Ray, giving her a knowing smile and he let the soft noise of a saxophone fill the space in the car.  
The smell of flowers was lingering in the air as she opened the letter. It was hand written, she knew he wrote it cause she could recognise his handwriting from one kilometre away and she exhaled deeply before reading it.

 ** _Letter number 1_**

 _Dear Donna,_

 _Right now you are sitting in the car- I am guessing you are slightly confused and probably really angry at me because if there is one thing that Donna Roberta Paulsen does not like is not knowing everything. That's exactly why although your accident on Monday scared me to death it also gave me the opportunity to plan this awesome birthday gift when I was working since you would for sure find out otherwise._

 _I decided to do something that will hopefully stay in our heads for the rest of our lives. Even when we are old, ugly (but lets be honest- with our beauty, we will never get ugly, or old for that matter), too lazy to stand up from our wheelchairs and will talk about this amazingly confusing life we lived- we will have one more chapter to add to our story._

 _About this first location you are going to right now- I want to tell you something about it. I was in my late twenties, I just won a case in court and when I set my foot in that room full of people, waiting to congratulate me I was determined to find someone hot to take home with me that night. I spend 10 minutes talking to those boring people and as I made my way to the bar to get a second away from them, this gorgeous, might as well say it-the most attractive woman in that bar, that night and probably any night ever introduced herself._

 _I thought we will chit-chat for a few minutes, and one thing would led to another and I will be taking her home with me. The only thing that happened that night was that my life changed, it took an absolute turn. I am so thankful to have decided to celebrate my win with those idiots because I don't know if I would have met her otherwise. She swiped me of my feet with her beauty, wit, charm and smart. The way we talked made me feel like I have known her for my whole life and when she left I wanted to call her to get together again. She scared the crap out of me and when I walked home that night (yes, I walked) without a date- because I didn't feel like bringing someone home (you read right) I knew she was something. She was different. She was Donna._

 _And I thought I fell in love with her slowly, but looking back, I realise I fell in love with her all at once. –H_

She read the letter, folding it in half and swiping the tears of her face as she looked through the window. The way Donna sees it- there are three types of crying in this world- one is the _I am really sad and miserable cry,_ the other one is _I am on the top of the world happy cry_ and the third one is the _Demi Moore single tear- left eye or right eye when Louis bothers you._

At this moment, when she read the letter, she realised that there was one type of crying she hadn't experienced up until this moment, when tears were dripping down her face, smudging the ink of the black pen lightly- those were the _tears of everything._ Of memories, of love, overwhelming feeling of happiness and excitement for the future. She knew exactly where she was going the second she finished this letter and she was right.

Ray stopped the car and opened the door for her. They were indeed standing at the front of the bar they met in. The doors were old, assuming the bar has been closed for a long time Donna gave Ray a questioning look as she made her way inside, the doors squeaking loudly as she opened them.

There were candles everywhere forming a heart shape on the floor. Beside the dim lights of the candles making the room visible, there were no lights, no chairs, no desks. The only thing she could see in the far corner of the room- the room that played such an important part in their lives was a person. She thought it was Harvey for a second, before she turned around to see Mike. "Mike?! What are you doing here?" said Donna confused. She had no idea what was going on, until she saw another bouquet of flowers in his hands- only this one was bigger and another envelope was there as well.

He smiled "You are Donna, I thought you would already know? Here- from the one and only in all his glory" and he laughed, gave her the flowers, kissed her on the cheek and whispered in her ear "Who knew he was capable of stuff like this. He really loves you soo much." With those words he left the building, knowing that if he stayed there longer he would blur out the whole plan in his excitement.

Donna was soo confused and had no idea where she was going next. But if there was one thing she knew it was the fact that even when she blew out her birthday candles last year- she didn't even dare to wish to be with Harvey and now he was giving her the world and making her feel the way she didn't knew she even could and that by itself was the most amazing gift she could ever receive.

She smiled at the thought and stood in that room for a second, the memories of that night started coming in and the letter kept replaying in her head. Its unbelievable how your life can seem so small and then, once you get what you made your self believe you never wanted- it becomes so big.

As she stepped in the car, she opened the second letter, excited to read it. "We will drive for about 10minutes now." Said Ray, before he started driving. She again- had no idea where they were going so she just started reading the letter.

 ** _Letter number 2_**

 _Dear Donna,_

 _As Hamlet said to Ophelia "God has given you one face and you make yourself another" the battle between these two halves of identity- who we are and who we pretend to be is unwinnable. "Just as there are two sides to every story, there are two sides to every person. One that we reveal to the world and another we keep hidden inside. A duality governed by the balance of light and darkness within each of us is the capacity of both- good and evil. But those who are able to blur the moral dividing line hold the true power."_

 _And this is probably the only time I would admit that Shakespeare was right about something, he had a point. I painted my true face with oil colours- that kind of colour that cannot be washed off with water from tears- nor from sweat of nervousness or care of someone who loves me. Not until you. You looked through those colours painted on my face so delicately and you saw that capacity of good in me. To top it of you brought it out of my cold exterior, for people to see and I will be forever grateful. You made me a better man, better one I could ever be without you and for that matter- I know I will never deserve you, but I can promise you right now that I will love you the way you deserve to be loved up until the last day of my life._

 _When you stood on that stage on the closing night of your play I went to see I realised the true meaning behind these words. When I said to you: "the only thing I got going on tonight is you." I truly meant it, that night opened my eyes on some level. You were up there, acting and I know it is all part of the fun and you do it so brilliantly but in the middle of one of your monologues I thought- why would someone like you have to pretend to be something they are not for a second? Your personality is too perfect to be shadowed by the light of some character even for a second.  
I realised I was doing that to myself for years and the realisation that hit me was that you were the only person that saw past my acting of a character that I created and gave me the freedom to be me around you. That night I didn't see Ophelia on stage, I saw the woman I loved. I had no idea in what way- or maybe that was what I said to myself but I knew that I loved her some way. _

_And exploring that love was the best ride I ever took in my life Donna.-H_

Just as she folded the second letter and squeezed it to her chest- as if she wanted to store it in her heart, the car stopped. A smile was painted on her face the second she saw where she was, It was the theatre that held the closing night of the play Harvey written about. She opened the door, eager to see who was waiting there but it was all dark again. The trail of candles was the only thing giving her the light to see where she was walking to. As she came to the end of the path marked with candles she was standing at the stage. She saw a woman turn around and it was Jessica. She smiled widely, picturing how pleased she must be with Harvey that he asked her to help.

"Jessica. I am surprised to see you here. I thought Harvey was writing these letters to me- turns out it was you all along?" and she winked at her. A huge laugh escaped Jessica´s mouth and she hugged Donna. That was followed by another, even bigger bouquet of flowers and an envelope with the third letter. "Sit, I need to tell you something. Now you have to promise me that you won´t tell Harvey because he made it clear that my only job is to hand the flowers, give him a compliment for doing this amazing trip down the memory lane and tell you to get to the car again. But he should know I wouldn't listen." Donna smiled, she couldn't believe how all of her friends who have turned out to be her family helped to make this her best birthday yet.

As Jessica saw that Donna was not going to question her actions she started talking. "The day Harvey asked me to hire him back he said that he was coming to this office under one condition- that condition being that you come with him. And you can imagine how shocked I was to hear that from the most emotionally unavailable man this city has ever seen." And Donna closed her eyes and smiled. Jessica started talking again "Then years went on, I was waiting for the day the two of you would come to my office to invite me to your engagement party but that day never came. From time to time you two had me convinced that you were in fact really just best friends but I was never fooled for long." She than took Donnas hand in hers and looked her in the eyes, as if she wanted her to really listen to the words she was saying. "No matter how much you two used to deny it on any occasion- I have never seen two people care about each other in that way. You and Harvey are two halves of the same idiot and anyone- if they knew you for years or 5 minutes could see that. Never forget that there are seven billion people in this world and you two were lucky enough to find the one that completes you. No matter how long it took you to realise that." With those words, perfectly said and to the point – like it was usual for Jessica she smiled at Donna, stood up and gave her one last look before she left.

Today was too much- Donna thought they would go out for a fun night around the town but this, this was soo unlike Harvey and now she could finally see what this was all about. He was showing her how long he has loved her and she was really taking a trip- a trip down the lane of their love for each other, not knowing where she would end up next. Squeezing in the back of the car- since she was now sharing it with 3 bouquets of flowers, she opened the third letter.

 ** _The final letter_**

 _Dear Donna,_

 _This night has probably been really informative. As much as I would love to, I don´t show it enough- I don't show you enough how much you mean to me. I wanted tonight to be special, if there was no today- you wouldn't have come to my life and If you wouldn't, I don't think I would be here either. You see- you are my safety line, my rock and my bright star at the end of the day. I lean on you in every way possible and I wanted to make this all about you tonight, to show you what you really are to me._

 _You are the most annoying, confident, witty, smart, genius, passionate, attractive, beautiful, stubborn and "one of a kind" person I ever met. You make me want to lose my mind every day with you being right the whole god damn time and whenever you walk past my office I want to kiss you like there is no tomorrow. You make me feel things I was always afraid to death to feel and although we still have challenges ahead of us, I am sure of that- there is no one in this wide world I would rather face them with than you._

 _This last location for tonight represents our story. The walls are glass on the outside, anyone could see what´s happening inside- only the people who are in there don't know what´s happening above their floor- or under them. That's the way it was with us- everyone on the outside could see the layers of our relationship and feelings for each other- except us. We were two people, in the same see-through glass building, not knowing what was really going on above us. When you get to the location, just take the elevator to the roof top. And meet me there, I can promise you it will be me, waiting._

 _I miss you already. –H_

She practically ran out of the car. She was standing in front of Pearson Specter Litt building and it was the most fitting of all the places she visited today to be here. She knew this place holds most of their story, the banter, the flirtation, the good, the bad, the tears and laughs- soo much of their story was held behind these glass walls. She took the elevator up, like he wrote and she was counting the seconds until she gets to kiss him, hug him and never let go.

Once she came to the top she could feel the cool breeze on her skin, making her feel the goosebumps – or maybe it was the sight of him. He was standing at one of the ends of the roof, more handsome than ever. He was leaning against the roof fence, there was a record playing and she was sure it was one of Gordons songs. He tilted his head to the left slightly at the sight of her and he smiled so widely, she could feel the happiness in the air.

As she came closer to him, the lights of another hundred candles lighted his face. She caressed his cheek and kissed him. "Lets dance." is all he said, almost whispered and minutes passed. They were dancing, slowly and just like always- zooned out of the whole world. When the song ended and the next one started Harvey stopped. He looked her in the eyes and the second he did that, she knew what was about to happen.

She cover her mouth with her hands and tears escaped her eyes. He smiled, he could barely see her through the tears forming in his eyes as he leaned on one knee and took a Tiffany box out of his pocket. The ring in it was the most beautiful 3.00 carat diamond ring that shined out of the box. He took one of her hands in his, he was more nervous then ever and his hand was shaking before he felt the warmth of her hand in his.

"Donna, I hope after tonight- I finally made it clear how I love you. I love you as a whole and I love every single detail about you. I love how you force a smile when someone needs a shoulder to cry on. I love how you always have some witty come back for people and I love that your cheeks still turn red when I compliment you. You have spent soo many years putting my happiness ahead of yours and now let me do the same for you. Donna Roberta Paulsen, the love of my life, will you do me the absolute honour, make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?" he said in one breath, exhaled deeply and waited for her to answer.

She smiled in the best way possible, she couldn't believe what was happening. There was only one answer to that question, there always was and always will be.

"Yes, Harvey. I will marry you!" and with those six words, life begun for them. He put the ring on her finger, it fit her perfectly. He squeezed her into a hug and cried into her shoulder, she did the same. "You are so lucky to have such a beautiful fiancée" were Donnas first words. "I wouldn't have it any other way." laughed Harvey, really meaning it.

They stayed on the roof top for who knows how many minutes. Enjoying today, finally sure that there is tomorrow for them.

 **Awwwww guuyssss, this chapter made me cry and I was soo emotional writing it. This was such an important chapter for me and I wanted it to be perfect, as well as something that would fit them as individuals. I wanted to show Harvey´s softer side and I feel like his awesomeness and genius ideas would transform into this part of his life as well (only with Donna tho :D) I hope you enjoyed reading it, PLEASE review and I promise to update soon! Bae´s are engaged now, yay :D**

 **-A xxxx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello, I just wanted to thank you all again for so many amazing reviews! I am really happy you liked the way the whole proposal came to be and as promised- I will try to include Louis and Rachel in the following events bc they weren't there at the proposal- although they for sure were (in my mind) informed about it!**

 **Anyway- Enjoy this chapter and don't forget to review! Xx**

Monday- rainy and cold in its normal form when it comes to fall came much quicker than one would have wanted. The rain was pounding against the glass walls and the air inside was warm and it smelled of autumn. Usually a day stormy like that would bring the happy atmosphere down a notch but not if you just got engaged less than 48 hours ago and your fianc **é** \- in fact is probably the most gorgeous man anyone has ever laid eyes on.

Donna was woken up by the alarm at 6.30am. Time to get ready. After what seemed like a weekend from a fairy tale of snuggling, constant reminders of their engagement and sweet messages from friends it was time to step back into reality. She turned around to see Harvey who was already awake. He was lying on his hip, looking at her with sleepy eyes. "Good morning, fiancée" he said with his morning, half sleepy, half awake voice and kissed her on the forehead.

Donna was sure she loved him always- at his best and at his worst. But when he was lying in bed next to her, early in the morning, raw and all cute, not in fact the best closer in New York but a man she fell in love with- that's when she adored him most. She looked at him for a second, pressing her finger against his wrinkly lines that appeared when he smiled widely. She knew every single one of them. "You really need to start using my name again." she smiled.

"Sorry Debbie… you see that is funny because your name is Donna." He said, recalling the day so many years ago when he made this joke for the first time- when she was just his secretary and he was just her boss. If they ever were just that. "Can´t even think of a new joke huh?" she slapped his shoulder lightly as she made her way out of the bed, wishing she could stay in it forever. She was distracted by the phone ringing and the second she saw the ID saying Doctor´ _s Office_ she ran into the bathroom quietly without him noticing and locked the door.

 _Doctor: Hello Miss Paulsen, I am calling to talk to you about the test results from last week. We did all the test and I am just holding the folder in my hands- seeing that we made a mistake. I said that your HCG levels are high and that's why I told you there is a big chance that you are in fact pregnant. But looking at the folder right now- your blood test results from when you came back on Thursday are in that department normal which tells me you are not pregnant._

Donna lost her breath. It came as a surprise- the news and her reaction. She could say she was 100% sure she was pregnant. She felt it and hell, she was Donna- she just knew. The only thing she didn't know was what is her reaction to it. At first she was surprised, happy and then worried. And she thought about Harvey- what will he think about it? Is he ready to make such commitment? Frankly, a huge amount of doubt went away when he proposed- showing her that when it came to her, he was ready to commit on such level but this could not only effect his personal life on the biggest level possible- but his professional one as well and Harvey was never the best at separating the two. She was awoken from thinking when doctor spoke again.

 _Doctor: I understand that comes out a shock and I got your hopes up but I don't see any other explanation as to why the levels balanced again._

Said the doctor, flipping the files because he was confused how her results changed overnight.

 _Doctor: Oh my god, oh my god…I am so sorry, I was looking at the wrong page and left out an important piece of results. This might change everything._

 _Donna: What do you mean doctor? Do I need to get scared?_

 _Doctor: No I just realized that your HCG levels were doubling every 48 hours and then they started doubling every 72 hours. In fact that tells me you are for sure pregnant. I am sorry, the results I was looking at before were from your last visit in March._

Pregnant, not pregnant, pregnant. What? Even Donna with her perfect brain skills was confused. This might as well just be the weirdest way her Monday morning has unraveled in her life.

 _Donna: Wait, are you saying that I am pregnant? Like I am going to be a mom?_

She felt tears running down her face, now they were happy tears. Overwhelmed with emotions she waited for the doctor to answer.

 _Doctor: Yes! Sorry for confusing you but the results were placed differently than usual and I didn't see them at first. Have you felt any pain in your chest area or did you get nauseous during the day for no reason?_

 _Donna: Now that you mentioned it I did throw up a few times in the past month, I thought it was food poisoning but after what happened on Monday- when I fainted, my doubts about being pregnant went away because of what you said. I also felt short for breath from time to time and my breast are sore. I am about 2 weeks late for my period as well, but I thought I just wrote the date wrong- It didn't even occur to me that I could, you know, be pregnant because we weren´t trying for a baby._

 _Doctor: Well Miss Paulsen, all of that and the results together tells me that you are in fact really pregnant. I am sorry for all the confusions and congratulations to you and the father. I will email you the date for the next visit right now so we can talk pregnancy as soon as possible._

 _Donna: Thank you doctor. Have a nice day, bye._

She collapsed on the floor and put her right hand on her belly. She was growing a tinny, little person inside it and she just couldn't help but smile so widely her cheeks hurt. Donna decided to tell Harvey today, just not yet. She wanted to do something special.

In the offices

Donna made her way to Rachel´s office. She peeked inside to see if Rachel had time and smiled when she motioned her hand in sign to come in.

Rachel smiled "Donna, whats up? Don't say you are getting married this week because I can only take one big news like getting engaged at the time." Donna smiled because what was she about to tell Rachel was much bigger than that. "Huh, you wouldn't believe. Anyway, I have a question. I have this friend and she is pregnant and she asked me to help her find an idea about how to tell her disturbingly handsome fiancé the news and I was hoping you could help me, I mean- my friend."

The next sixty seconds following went something like this. Rachel´s pen dropped to the floor, she screamed, ran to Donna, hugged her and they cried happy tears together. Then after that it came to planning. Half an hour later Donna ran to Louis´s office for help and Rachel went into the drugstore near by.

About an hour (that included peeing on a pregnancy test and a lot of preparing) later, Louis walked into Harveys office and Donna came in behind him.

"Louis what do you want?" Harvey looked up, annoyed because he was In the middle of working on a case. His eyes naturally drifted to Donna, like they always did and he thought how something seemed different about her.

"This box of evidence and a file got mistakenly send to my office and I just thought I would bring it back to you. Anyway, here is the file and Donna has the box. Now I am going back to work." And he put the file on his desk and gave Harvey a wide smile. Louis made his way out of the office thinking about how he would pay good money to see this whole thing unravel.

"Well, that was weird- whats in the box?" Harvey asked Donna, lifting one eyebrow slightly up in his disbelieve. She put it in front of him. "I have no idea, I am just going to sit down on the couch for a minute."

She wanted to make sure he opens the box but on her bad luck he just put it in the drawer continuing with his work, giving her glances and waiting for her to speak. "Why aren´t you opening the box?" she said in annoyance.

"I knew it! You are up to something, it is all over your pretty face." He said, proud that for once he read her. "Wow, since when do you analyze me and not the other way around. I liked it better before." She said, making fun of him and trying to cover up the fact that he figured it out. She stood up and walked out of the office as quickly as her feet carried her.

He shook his head in laughter and took the box out of the desk. First he opened the file and started reading. The draft of negotiations of this lawsuits he hasn't even heard of was different than usual. They didn't have the right structure and that made him even more confused.

 _Case 206, file 1_

 _The plaintiff in this case is Donna Paulsen and the defendant is Harvey Specter. The plaintiff wants the defendant to open the box right now and meet her in the file room when he does._

He dropped the file and opened the box. In front of him was a pregnancy test. He started sweating and his hands were shaky as he connected the dots before he even saw the _positive_ written on it. He cover his mouth, his feet carrying him to the file room. He didn't care if people saw the way his eyes were watering with every step, or the fact that he was carrying that test in his hands like it was the most important thing he has ever seen in his life- because wasn't it?

He opened the door and she turned around. The look on his face spoke words he couldn't even ever say- happiness, pride, love, surprise and more. He quickly walked towards her, never breaking the eye contact and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. He held her face in his hands and looked at her with tears forming in his eyes as their foreheads were pressed together and said, so quietly it was more of a whisper "We will be parents? Of a child?"

"Well with our genes it will be more of a god or goddess but yes Harvey, we will be parents." and she cried with him. It was one of those moments where words are not needed, neither is anything else for that matter.

They talked in the file room for over an hour, about every single detail and praised the kid that wasn't even born yet. Their fingers intertwined they left the room, knowing that after today- their lives will never be the same again.

 **Yay, pregnant Donna :D I feel like their children would be the most perfect things that ever walked on this Earth- like seriously? This story will soon come to an end and for now I would love it if you reviewed and gave any suggestions on what you want to see next. Can we get this to maybe 45 reviews before I update again?  
THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR CONSTANT SUPPORT and I hope you enjoyed this chapter.**

 **-A xxx**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hello everyone- like always I would like to thank you for your nice reviews and for reaching our goal- 45! :) As promised, here is the next update and some of you had a wish to see Mike´s reaction and you have been served lol- Enjoy!**

As the day passed Harvey had a hard time concentrating. His thoughts just wondered back to Donna anytime he had a chance- thinking about what she told him. They will be parents. He was really happy about it but it worried him as well. He always knew he wasn't exactly the father material but the news made him overthink the whole thing. He couldn't help but think about Mike. If someone put a gun to his head he would probably rather get shot than admit how much he cared about him. Mike made him proud daily, he also annoyed him all the time and he was pissed at him every five minutes, but at the end of the day he never thought hiring him was a mistake. Mike became his little _mini me-_ only more open and warm, that's why Harvey always thought so highly of him. A smile appeared on his face as he thought that if he could deal with Mike daily, he could sure as hell raise a child and with Donna by his side, there was no doubt about it.

"What are you smiling about old man?" asked Mike as he stormed into the office. "Shut up and don't call me old." Said Harvey, looking at him while trying to hide a smile. "Ouch, that hurt didn't it?" Mike laughed and sat down on the couch as he asked another question "Your message said you wanted to see me, whats up?"

Harvey exhaled as if he was trying to get his thoughts straight and pushed the chair away as he made his way towards the couch and sat next to him. "Soo you know how Donna fainted last week?" and Mike just nodded, impatient to hear what Harvey was about to say. "Anyway, she got the test results back and turns out she is pregnant." As much as it was common to make surprises for people you were telling you will be parents or write a cheesy card or something, that was not Harvey. He thought it was best to just sit down and dive straight into it.

"OMG Harvey OMG" and Mike´s eyes widened. Harvey started laughing, _that was so typical of Mike he thought._ "Like are u saying that there will be a little boy with his perfectly made hair and tailored suit running around Pearson Specter Litt screaming _Justice!?"_ and Harvey cracked up even more. "Well it could also be a girl." Harvey said patting Mike´s shoulder as Mike typed something on his phone.

"We both know that with Donna´s genes you will be lucky to get a boy- imagine a girl with yours and Donna´s personality mixed. She would rule the world." Mike said with excitement in his voice, trying to picture it all. "Looks like you are excited." Harvey said, standing up.

"Are you kidding me- this is the best day of my life. Although where does that leave us? Will you still pat my back when I screw up with Rachel and think of me as your son? Because we all know how much you love doing that." Mike said, even though he was joking- there was a little bit of truth behind it.

"That will never change." said Harvey, with such sincerity that warmed Mike´s heart and as he was about to say something else, Harvey´s face expression went back to normal and he said "Now we should get back to work."

Mike nodded and saw Donna who rushed into the office, holding her phone in her hands. She read " _Turns out I am getting a little sibling. Donna and Harvey finally took the plunge. #blessed #geniuskids_ Are you kidding me Mike? We haven´t even told Jessica and you already put up a Facebook status about it? And what makes you think I am your mom- you know how old that makes me feel? _"_ She said as her famous Demi Moore single tear fell down her cheek but inside she was laughing.

Mike raised one eyebrow and said to Harvey, pointing a finger to Donna "We both know she is faking the cry right?" and Harvey started laughing before Mike quickly left the office, right after congratulating Donna. "You are grounded young boy!" she screamed after him.

 **Two can play that game**

As they got around to telling everyone else their happy news, Louis insisted they should all go out to dinner to celebrate. Saturday night in one of the best restaurants in New York.

Donna and Harvey were getting ready and as she cleaned away the steam that covered the mirror because of the shower she saw his reflection in it. He smiled and hugged her from behind. "Do we really need to go out tonight? I just want to stay in and relax and.." he started whispering in her ear then. "Okay, you are definitely not a gentleman." She laughed, moving her head to his neck and the scent of his perfume took over here senses and she wanted to kiss him and do every single thing he whispered in her ear about but there was no way she was missing the dinner before. "Harvey, as much as I like the idea we need to go to dinner. We are celebrating our child, don't you think it will be weird if we don't show up?"

Harvey rolled his eyes. "Then you should get dressed because the next time you walk by me half naked I will be canceling the dinner." Donna smiled and just as she was about to make a comment he kissed her, first it was slow and his hands were still hugging her but then the kiss became deeper and his hands started moving around her curves. She almost gave in but Donna knew he was trying to get her all worked up, but hell she was not going to give him the satisfaction of winning. Inside the offices Harvey was known as the winner of everything, but at home- Donna was the queen and she was not about to pass on her crown because he was hot. Very hot.

"Harvey. Please. I need to get ready." She said in between kisses and all she heard was something like a 5 year old child complaining as he left the bathroom. "Love you" Donna shouted and started laughing.

Harvey knew she was playing with him and he also knew that _two can play that game._ About 45 minutes later they were both ready and looked even better than usual. Donna wore a black dress, It had a slit that ended just above her knee and it had a V shaped neck line that showed just enough of her chest to make Harvey want her even more and her red heals didn't help to make him stay away.

Harvey on the other side was wearing one of his best suits and a red tie. She knew exactly why he wore that tie- it was the one he had on the first time they slept together after 12 years and every time she looked at it the memories of that night came creeping in- which is exactly why she told him to never wear it in the office because GLASS WALLS. He was using his strongest weapon against her and mixed with his charm and expensive perfume she knew she was going to have to work hard to not let him win.

As they came into the restaurant everyone was there already- Rachel, Mike, Jessica and Louis. They were exactly 10 minutes late and as Jessica moved her chair to let them sit together Harvey insisted that this was not necessary and he just sat next to Jessica. Donna chuckled, knowing he would have no chance at winning if he sat next to her. She sat at the last free chair, being right on the other side of Jessica who was now blocking them from touching each other. "Why are you late guys- everything fine?" said Louis who wasn't used to Donna not being on time, Harvey was always late but not as much anymore, now that Donna dragged him to work at the same time as she came.

"No" said Harvey, giving Donna a childish look- like he was a kid who was denied candy before dinner. "Everything is fine, Harvey just had some problems with his pants. Somehow they just kept falling down whenever he saw me." And Jessica choked on her wine and Rachel looked down and started laughing as well. "Ha ha, so very funny." Said Harvey, trying to concentrate on his menu.

As the dinner progressed everything was fine. They would look at each other and wink or Donna would caught him staring at her chest but other than that it was all fine. Up until Harvey decided that he was bored from hearing about Louis´s favorite Shakespeare play and decided to step his game up a notch.

He started moving his leg towards Donna´s and started caressing her calf slowly. Jessica looked at him like she was having a stroke "Um Harvey, I think that was meant for Donna but that is not Donna´s leg." And he looked down in panic, seeing he was caressing Jessica´s leg. "Oh my god that's bad, really bad." laughed Mike, pointing his finger at Harvey and Donna looked at him with the biggest grin on her face. The whole table was laughing and he was pissed at how his plan was going down the drain.

He excused himself and went to the toilet to work on his plan. "I think I am going to go wipe the tears of losing of his face." said Donna, moving her chair and walking towards the man´s toilet. As she was getting ready to open the door and make fun of him she felt the weight of his body press her against the wall of the hallway lightly. He didn't kiss her, he just stared at her eyes and his warm breath made all of her blood rush to her cheeks that were now completely red. "I am not going to lose this time." She said, having to close her eyes because a single look at him made her want to kiss him and ran out at the back door and go do whatever they wanted.

"Come on Donna, you are wearing this dress, this is torture. The worst night of my life." and his voice again, sounded like a voice of a spoiled child. "I know, I know. I am irresistible." And she rolled her eyes and started laughing and she leaned on his shoulder, hugged him tightly. "This is fun tho, what do you think will happen when I am like 7 or 8 months pregnant and fat?" she said, reminding him of the future. "I will always find you beautiful and attractive and you know it. And your breasts will get bigger as well so its fine by me." Harvey said, winking at her. "I will always be beautiful and attractive, that's just a fact." She said and flipped her hair as they made their way back to the table. _I love her so much,_ Harvey thought as he laughed at her witty comeback.

On the way back to the table Donna whispered something to the waiter and he nodded. When they sat down again they started talking about some movie and the same staff member Donna talked to brought them their desserts. After he served them delicious chocolate cakes and ice cream with fruit he went to Harvey and said "Sir would you like some extra whipped cream. It has been brought to my attention by Miss Paulsen that you would might like some?" and everyone looked at them confused, Donna was almost cry laughing as Harveys face went red and he looked at the waiter and said "If you don't remove yourself and your whipped cream from the table right now I will sue you for sexual harassment and mental abuse. Do you get that? And then if I don't win, which I always do, I will buy this restaurant just to fire you." and as everyone around the table sat with their mouth open the waiter ran away with a scared look on his face.

"Wow, Harvey. Don't take it so personal, it is just whipped cream." Said Louis, impressed with Harvey´s quick comeback at the waiter and everyone was curious to what was their deal with whipped cream anyway.

"Well maybe, Donna would like if I just explained what this was all about and go into full detail about it. Right Honey?" and he looked at her, raising one of his eyebrows. "I don't know if you can handle remembering it without having a heart attack babe." And she challenged him with her look, knowing he would never do that. They just kept staring at each other, both remembering that night and something shifted. They didn't care about losing or winning anymore- the fact was they both wanted to go home, now. The memory of that night worked as an afrodisiac and everyone else at the table seemed to have connected the dots at what was going on.

"Okay you have our permission to leave. We don't really want to witness what might happen in five minutes if you two keep staring like that at each other." Said Mike and they were brought back to reality by his statement. They started laughing and they managed to stay there for the next 20 minutes before making a stupid excuse that no one believed and leaving.

After Donna and Harvey left, the conversation at the dinner kept going on about them. How wonderful it was to witness such love finally be running wild and not kept inside like in some ZOO. As of the whipped cream- they all agreed not to talk about it, somehow that part always got banned from talking about.

 **I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I just wanted to make something super funny and I hope it made u laugh. Like always REVIEW if you enjoyed and thanks for reading!**

 **-A xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Guys, 50 reviews! This is insane and I would like to thank you so much for being so nice and leaving your opinions! Now this will be the second to last chapter because the next one will be the epilogue so I hope you enjoy it! Don't forget to review!**

 **3 months pregnant**

They were impatiently waiting at the doctor´s office for Donna´s first real ultrasound. Harvey was moving his hands around, not sure what to do as they waited. She took his hand in hers and as their fingers intertwined she said "Harvey, it will be alright." And smiled at him. _He was so cute when he was nervous,_ Donna thought.

As Donna got ready for the check up and laid down Harvey sat next to her. The doctor told them about what he was going to do and in the next five minutes they saw their baby for the first time- it was a little dot. Just a small dot that made them the happiest they have ever been and suddenly the whole life made sense as they looked at what their love created.

"Are you ready to hear the heartbeat?" said the doctor and as they both nodded in excitement he put the volume up on the machine. That moment, the most beautiful sound they have ever heard filled the room. It was like a whisper of their love story and Harvey´s eyes watered at the sight of Donna who was crying. Their eyes met and spoke words they didn't have to say out loud. Later on in life, they would recall to this moment as an awakening. If there was any doubt about anything in their heads it all went away and the blanks were filled with even more love, as if there could even be more.

He moved his chair closer to her and whispered in her ear "I love you so much." And she smiled as she kissed him, never wanting to let go.

 **5 months pregnant**

It all started as every morning did- with a sudden urge to stretch followed by an even bigger one to pee. She rolled her eyes, and whispered to her belly, trying not to wake Harvey up: "Okay, okay. I get it, its fun for you to press on my bladder." and a small laugh escaped Harvey´s mouth as she saw he was already awake, looking at her.

"You know, in your position you shouldn't really be laughing. I might kill you." She said, shooting him an angry- but funny look. "Oh and in what position am I?" he said with a wink, resting his head on her shoulder, drawing small patterns on her belly with his hand. "In a position where you put this baby inside of me." she pointed out and saw him shoot a look at her.

"Oh really? And I seem to remember there were two of us doing that." and he kissed her. This was such an intimate time for them- waking up together, both sleepy and their voices still rusty from early hours.

She smiled against his lips as he moved his hands to the back of her head, playing with her hair. "Oh my god!" is what escaped her mouth in that moment.

He smiled- "Isn´t it a little early for that, we are just kissing?" and a huge grin appeared on his face as the look on Donna´s stayed the same. Shocked and overwhelmed. "Donna whats up?" he said confused.

She quickly took his hand and pressed it to the bottom of her belly. He inhaled loudly, a big smile appeared on his face and his eyes watered. He seemed to be doing that a lot lately.

"Its, oh my god Donna. Kicking." And he couldn't even form a sentence, feeling their baby at the touch of his hand. "I know, it feels funny." She smiled, putting one hand over his and giving him the most sincere smile, the one only he could bring out of her.

 **9 months pregnant**

They were walking down the hall of Pearson Specter Litt, not noticing Mike´s presence as they walked into Harvey´s office.

"How can you be soo sure it will be a girl? You didn't even want the doctor to tell us the gender." Said Harvey, confused from her statements to everyone that their child will be a girl. "Oh, sweetie if you haven´t figured it out by now- I am Donna, I know." And she winked at him, leaving the office.

"I hope it's a boy, just so you won´t be right for once." He yelled after her and smiled. "You are scared that it will be a girl, aren´t you?" said Mike, finally deciding to announce his presence in the office. Harvey quickly turned around, feeling confused as of how Mike magically appeared on the couch. Mike seemed to have noticed his confusion.

"I was already here when the two of you came in. I am guessing you were too busy staring at Donna´s breasts to notice." and he challenged him to say something back.

"They are huge, aren´t they?" said Harvey, trying to get a confession out of Mike that he, like every other guy in this firm, stares at Donna´s breasts since she is determined to probably deliver her baby here in her million inch heels.

"Yes, they are." He said before realizing the trap he fell in. Harvey got closer to him, trying to make Mike feel scared, although he was just messing with him. "Really, and how would you know? Oh wait, I know how…" and he raised his eyebrows, giving him the _never do it again_ look. Mikes face went pale and just before practically sprinting out of the office he turned around "Don't tell Donna." and escaped down the hall.

Harvey laughed, shaking his head and sitting down. He got caught up in thinking about how he could imagine teaching a little boy playing baseball or braiding his little girls´ hair- as if he knew how. But mostly, he was just scared. He didn't do well with change and in course of a few weeks, days even his life was about to change. He knew it was for better but the sense of insecurity he felt thinking about fatherhood made him even more confused because he wasn't used to feeling like that.

He opened the bottom drawer on his desk that was always locked, no one knowing what was in there and just as he was about to open a letter, a letter that has never been opened Donna walked into Harveys office. She was talking the smallest steps ever, a big stain on the bottom of her dress. She had a scared expression on her face and before he had a chance to ask anything she said, so quietly, even he had trouble hearing her. "My water Harvey, my water just broke." And her eyes went wide as she felt pains shooting down her spine, trying to stand up straight.

Harvey´s face went pail as he had no idea what to do. The whole next few hours were a blur of rushing her into the hospital, crying over her painful expression and cursing himself for not being able to give birth to this child. He hated to see her cry and this was so much worse. She was holding onto his hand like he was the only thing keeping her sane as she heard the doctor say. "Okay Donna, now just push one more time and this will all be over." and Harvey kissed her forehead, giving her a loving look that said more than words could as she inhaled one last time before THE sound filled the room. The sound of a baby´s cry, the sound of new life starting right in front of them.

It was like the world went into slow motion and all there was to see for them was their child, now laying on Donnas chest and holding Harvey´s fingers with all her little being. "She has auburn hair." Said Harvey, fighting the urge to cry as Donna felt her heart flutter. "She is a girl, I win again." said Donna, smiling and kissing him.

" How did I get to be so lucky?" he said, gently caressing his daughters hair as he looked into her eyes, feeling a whole new form of love hit his heart.

"Isn´t she just perfect?" said Donna as a tear escaped her eyes. Harvey relaxed back, enjoying the sight of his favorite girls. He took a quick photo of them, knowing now it was the time to open that letter he had saved for this day. In times where he had hoped the woman was Donna and had no idea his hope would actually turn into something real.

 _April 2007_

 _To Harvey and a woman I hope is Donna_

 _The depth of the love of parents for their children cannot be measured. It is like no other relationship. It exceeds concern for life itself- said James E Faust and the day I read this quote, I was waiting in the hall way of the hospital and nervously scrunching the paper waiting for the doctors to call me in to see your mom- her water broke and just 3 hours later I got one of my two biggest blessing. You Harvey._

 _I remember the day I told you that when you will meet the one-you will know, so clearly. I regret only saying those words that day because I should have known you actually would have no idea that you met the one when you did. Or maybe you didn't believe you knew? Now, I feel like I have reached the point in my life where I know there are actually only a hand full of days left for me and there are so many thing I want to say to you son._

 _How proud you have made me over the years, how sorry I am for all the pain you have been through and how desperately I want you to open your eyes to the beauty in front of you, open your heart._

 _If somehow, by some crazy faith right now- you are reading this with the sight of her (because it has always been her) and my grandchild in her hands- as I wrote on the envelope saying you should only open this letter if that is the case,I am smiling, just know that._

 _She has been this constant in your life, this painfully lovely ray of sun and I always wished for you to meet her half way. She was there in the good and in the bad and I know that with you, that must have been hard ;) I believe that you are treating her right- knowing you more than I know the back of my hand,I believe you love her to the point where it terrifies you when you look at her._

 _To the point where living without her looks like the worst thing that could hit you and you love her in a way where you don't even recognize parts of yourself but it feels familiar. Your eyes sparkle at the sight of her and you feel warmth taking over your body when she is near you._

 _She somehow always knows the answers to the questions before you ask them and she is as loyal to you as a person can be. Donna deserves that kind of love from you and you deserve to be loved that way._

 _It only took me a second to understand what you saw in her. What you always saw in her. She makes you whole. She is that other half of your soul, that other half that amongst billions of people you were lucky to find. And thinking about you these past days made me realize she found that in you too._

 _The way she spoke to me about you and the way she always knew everything about you before you did- that is not just who she is, not just her ability to read people the way she does. That was just a plus to why she always reads you well because she is talking about herself. You are her mirror Harvey and promise me,please, from this day on- you will do things the way in which she will see the best parts of herself in you. Just like you see whats best of you in her._

 _I hope, no matter how long it takes, there will one day be a photo of children on the shelves of your home and a lock of auburn hair the first thing you see when you wake up._

 _But don't forget Harvey- by giving the best of you to her you also need find new best sides of yourself. So you can keep giving._

 _With all the love in the world,_

 _Your dad._

He placed the letter down, looking at her. He saw now, for the first time, that he not only had one best part of himself to look at. He now had two. The one in Donna and the other one in the little girl she was holding in her hands. She was a representation of their relationship. Small, but all eyes were looking at her, knowing she was special and the only one that didn't know that- was her. Harvey promised himself to tell her just how special she really was, every day, for the rest of his life.

 **This is it guys! Only 1 chapter left. I hope you enjoyed it. I really focused on the letter so I am hoping you liked that especially! Please review! :)**

 **-A xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

**I can´t believe this is the last chapter. I know it has taken me a long time to update since I normally did faster but I wanted to make this chapter as good as possible and meaningful which is why I really hope you enjoy this one.**

 **I am not going to make an authors note at the end so I want to say this right now- writing this story was absolutely wonderful and I enjoyed writing every chapter even more than the one before. I am so happy you guys enjoyed this story and I hope you will love the ending as much as I do. Please don't forget to review as well! xx**

 **The beginning…**

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride." Is the last thing they heard before they got consumed in each other, at the feeling of how complete they felt kissing each other and the sound of the crowd cheering up for them.

The whole day was simple, classy and elegant- just like them. Once the time for their first dance came Harvey tapped with his fingers nervously before they stood up and walked over to the dance floor. The guests gathered around to watch them and Donna noticed how nervous he was. Once one of Gordons songs started playing he relax and they didn't even see the people looking at them, all he saw was her- how perfect she looked, how the color of the dress complimented her auburn hair and all she could see was him- how she loved every inch of him with all her being.

Their wedding was nothing but traditional- maybe in the sense of ceremony and how the whole day went it was, but other than that they were as far from tradition as possible.

They fell in love, they slept together- or maybe those two happened in reverse. They spend 12years searching for _the one_ while that person was staring them right in the face. When they confessed what was generally known to everyone around them, except them- that pushed them apart. But now they were doing everything according to tradition, it has been so overdue that the word _tradition_ is ironic for what they have.

They have a life together now, a beautiful little girl that they love more than anything, they have careers and most important is that they have each other- in every way Donna and Harvey always swore they wouldn't.

Everything that came after the wedding was different yet the same. They loved with all their hearts, enjoyed the time they spend together and fought over stupid things- at the end of the day still falling asleep in eacothers arms.

 **…** **of the end**

 **40 years later**

"Donna, do you remember if I took the pill today already?" said Harvey, waking up to see she was already out of bed. She moved her head slowly from the sofa to see him "No, you woke up like 5 seconds ago, asshole." and his laugh filled the room.

It has been so many years, exactly 40 since they got married, officially. You would think that with their speed they would get married at the age of 80 but somehow they got lucky.

"Soo that's what a 40 years anniversary is huh? The husband asking if he took the pills already. Isn´t growing old fun?" she said, laying down beside him in the bed, pressing her head against his chest.

"It is if you are doing it with me." He whispered in her ear. She closed her eyes and squeezed his hand. She could feel his heart beat, she could hear it through his chest and to her, it was the most calming sound in the world. He has been having a lot of chest pain lately, constantly at the doctors and for the past few days Donna has been feeling the same. He refused to go there again, knowing the news would break his heart- so she did the same.

They were slowly, but surely dying and she felt lucky. She felt lucky that her heart decided to slowly stop at the same time as his, since the bare thought of the world without him broke her anyway.

"Thank you for 40 years, and every day before that and every day after today." He said, his voice still the same as it was the night she met him, the night he told her he loved her, the night he proposed and the night she heard him say their daughters name for the first time _Kenneth._ They never told anyone how that name came to be although people always asked, it was their secret.

The name comes from Kenna and it means _finely made_ and _born of fire._ She read it in a book and never forgot it- it was them. They were soo well thought through, maybe even too much and no matter what happened, no matter how much they tried to ignore it- there was always fire.

He said about her once that she was the oxygen he needed to burn and she said once that he was the fire she needed to see in the dark- its funny how they both knew that before saying it, how they never had to tell each other how far the length of their love went. But people say you can´t really explain infinity anyway...

"Thank you for…" she said, not able to finish her sentence as she started crying. Donna remembered everything they have been through, every mistake they made together, every laugh they shared and every night she fell asleep in his arms. Her life started coming back in flashes that day. "Hey, hey don't cry. Why the tears?" he asked, caressing her cheek.

"We have had a wonderful life Harvey." She smiled, the last tear running down her face. "We should write a novel about it" he added as a small laugh escaped his mouth. "We should, lets do it tomorrow." Donna said, squeezing his hand tight against her chest.

"Tomorrow" is the last thing he said, as his eyes started closing, his chest tightening and he knew, he knew this was his last chance. There actually was no tomorrow.

"You said to me once, the day we met, that it was my lucky day because I got to meet you." Harvey said, using what was left of strength to form his sentences and drape his arms around her, as she looked at him and their noses brushed.

"But in reality, every day after that was my lucky day. Because of you." He finished, leaving a kiss on her lips. She could feel his pulse disappearing against her fingertips and his breathing was slowing down, hers as well. "Wait for me, I will be there." She said, as she watched him fall asleep one last time. "How do you know?" he said before his arms became heavy against her skin, his warm breath disappeared and his eyes closed completely.

She wanted to say how she could never survive in a world without Harvey Specter, how the day she met him- was the best day of her life as well, how she could feel her heart slowing at this very moment, but all she could say, in her least breaths was "I am Donna, I know." And she could swear she saw a smile on his lips, before she kissed him one last time, overwhelmed with the love she felt for him. Just like they lived in perfect synchronization, they died in one as well. As one.

 _"_ _Do we..." he started, a small smile on his lips. She was absolutely gorgeous._

 _"Know each other? N_ _ot yet. But today is your lucky day." Donna answered._

 _"_ _And why is that?" he asked, with no idea how much power that day will have over him._

 _"_ _Because it's the day you get to meet Donna." and he did, and loved her ever since._

 _ **-A xxx**_


End file.
